Angel's Devil:Actors edition
by YugiYamiAtem
Summary: You think being a actor is easy well think again.Out running fan-girls,dying and re-dying hair,talking to stuck up co-stars,having a boyfriend as one also,and don't forget the actual acting!Being a angel and devil actor not so bad and doing it in leather
1. Just the in one morning

_**Yugi:so this is a new one**_

_**Atem:it would seem so**_

_**Yami:great just what we need ANOTHER ONE!**_

_**Jaden:hey YUGI!  
><strong>_

_**Yami:WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!*punches Jaden*sorry kid but this is reserved for YugiYamiAtem only**_

_**Yugi:*checks*yup...he's still breathing  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Yugi wakes up and runs his hand though his hair. "Finally a day off" Yugi mutters to himself. Yugi is one of the actors in "Angel's Devil", it's about humans and one who's secretly an angel.<p>

The angel has to regain his memories and fight the shadow devil.

Yugi is the angel and Yami is the devil. "I wonder why," Yugi says to himself sarcastically. Yugi is seventeen years old and lives in mansion with his boyfriend and mother in Dominio, Japan.

Yugi has black hair with white streaks here and there. Yugi pulls his white hair, "I should have just used a wig, but no I had to dye my hair! I'll just change it back one of these days" Yugi sighs and sits up, his feet touching the cold floor.

The tenshi actor is vertically challenged which makes him perfect for an angel. He has pale skin and big soft violet eyes.

Yugi sighs and stands up as the bell rings. He drags himself toward the front door and sluggishly opens it.

"Mail-call, here little tenshi" says a boy with star shaped black hair that had crimson tips, blond bangs and a few of them running along his hair, he also had crimson eyes, and looks around the age of eighteen.

Yugi groans at the voice, "What do you want Yami?" Well speak of the devil for Angel's Devil.

Yami smirks, "Mail-call that's what." Yami hands a few letters to Yugi, "They got mixed up with my fan-letters." Yami loves to brag about that.

Yugi rolls his eyes and snatches the letters, "Whatever you can leave now," says the young tenshi, but the devil just strides into his home.

"Yugi what are those letters," Yami asks as he turns around.

You can see Yugi and Yami don't get along well, but that's one reason why they were getting use to each other. "It's from a fangirl from what I can tell," Yugi opens the letter and quickly reads it over, "Its sweet."

Yami snorts and glares lightly at Yugi. "Are you an airhead," Yami says, more of statement than a question.

"You're supposed to throw it away," Yugi's face shrinks at that in confusion.

"Why should I," Yugi retorts. Yami walks toward the living room and sit himself down on the leather couch, "You know you can't read all of them," says the devil.

"All of them? What do you mean," Yugi knows, but wants to make sure his prediction is true.

"Oh I see…" Yami pauses, "That's your only one…HAHA!"

Almost as soon as Yami laughs there is a "thud" from up stairs.

The person groans and walks toward the stairs. "Alright who's there," yelled a baritone voice.

Yugi just can't help but laugh and shouts back, "It's nothing Atem just come down Yami is here!" There is a moment pause. Atem runs down the stairs and flashes a fake smile to the taller teen.

Atem and Yami could be twins, they are the same age and height, Atem is older by an few hours or so. He has black hair, but with crimson highlights all along his head that match his eyes.

Atem made the same mistake with dying his with Yugi. Their hair would have looked like Yami's if they hadn't dyed it, but then again they plan to get their hair back to normal...someday...

The look alike plays one of Yugi's human brothers the other is Jaden who has brown hair and orange highlights placed around his head; he is the same age as Yugi. Yami is the only one of the four who didn't dye his hair.

"Hello Yami," Atem greets while grinding his teeth.

Yami grunts in response and turns away.

Silence settles in and to Yugi it is deadly. The back door bell rings, but then flew open with a slam to show it closed.

The three look among each other and dash off to the back. They reach the door to find someone in the kitchen.

"Jaden, What are you doing here," Yugi finally asks. The brown eyed teen breaths in and out and grabs onto the tenshi's shirt.

"T-them…fan girls…RUN," Jaden gasps out and runs away.

"What," questions Yami.

The door that Jaden just came though bursts opens with screaming.

"OMG! The actors from Angel's Devil," one girl yells. The three left gulp and sweat-drop. They run out following Jaden, "Wait for us!" The chase begins actors vs. rabid fan girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yugi:that's a beauty*sighs*<strong>_

_**Yami:who and what!*snarles***_

_**Yugi:him and him and him*points at Atem***_

_**Yami:*grabs Atem*ok yo-**_

_**Yugi:*sweatdrop*I'm joking!*pulls Atem down*you ok**_

_**Atem:well the fact that I was almost dragged into a fight that I would have won*smirks at Yami's growl*...ya I'm good**_


	2. Sorry

Ok, this is the first time you guys are hearing from me and not the "idiot trio" (Maid-sama) and it's to say that I am sorry that I haven't been putting up new chapters.

Anyway, the reason is because we have school and this is my freshman year in high school and I have to keep my grades up since I and in AP courses and I don't have much time. I amd also on my schools bowling team so i have even less time. I have to study, practice, write essays and etc... Just to let you know that I am still writing the story chapters in my journal but until I can get all of this down to a mimimum I won't have time to type them on the computer. And yes you can review and say that this is just and excuse but it's true and I am okay with that. If you do understand then thankyou. If you are looking at this then at least I know that I may have loyal fans of the stories. Oh! and kate if u are reading this thankyou for that last review I got it on my gmail and it got me to finally write this and et my butt in gear.

Guess I got nothing to say to you guys. except that this was a lame apology and you are going to hate me for making you think was an update. I know I do too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yugi:Don't worry we will make sure that -ACK!*trips*<strong>_

_**Yami:*steps over Yugi*the writer will get this done*smirks***_

_**Atem:*sighs*The writer wouldn't get anything done 'cause of you two around*crosses arms and shakes head* **_

_**Yugi:ATEM!*crys maiden style***_

_**Atem:*sweatdrop*Yugi you read to many yoai mangas**_

_**Yami:*rolls eyes*also for those who know YugiYamiAtem on deviantart this is the reason the writer hasn't been on*winks*adios mi amours**_

_**Atem:*sighs and stares at both*someone pity me for this curse!**_


End file.
